


gunheechul | elevator jerk

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [62]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Prompt: "I saw you trying to hit the “door close” button in the elevator but I made it in and then I pushed every single button to make you later for work, but now we’re stuck in this fucking elevator as it stops at every single floor and I don’t know what to say other than “you started it” AU"</p>
            </blockquote>





	gunheechul | elevator jerk

“So it’s only fair that I warn you… he is a liiiiitle hard to work with. But the pay is good!” the voice on the other end of the line says cheerily.

Gunhee looks around his apartment. Well technically it’s not his apartment because he ran out of money to pay his own rent three months before. He’d promised his friend that he wouldn’t stay longer than a week, but a week turned into a month, and one month into three. His accidental roommate Jaejoong never mentioned the amount of time Gunhee spent sleeping on his couch, but Gunhee knows that hospitality only lasts so long. So after applying for any and every job in the city, he’s willing to work anywhere for anyone, just as long as he gets paid.

“That’s fine. I’ve worked with, uh,” Gunhee searches for the polite term for ‘pain in the ass’ and comes up with, “difficult clients before.”

“Heechul is a bit special. Okay then! You’ll start tomorrow at 10am!” the voice replies.

Gunhee shakes his head to make sure his ears are working properly. “Don’t… don’t you want to interview me first?”

“That won’t be necessary. Your portfolio is quite extensive and your references have all given you glowing reviews. Besides, I heard you talked Kim Jaejoong into those stellar bangs, and frankly, that’s enough for me.”

Gunhee chuckles nervously and is once again grateful that Jae somehow knows every single remotely queer guy in the entire country of Korea. He thanks the assistant and hangs up before popping the top off a celebratory bottle of soju.

“To employment!” he toasts himself.

Jaejoong comes home to find him passed out on the floor with his pants around his knees and knows better than to ask questions.

*

Gunhee runs down the crowded street, dodging the street vendors and other businessmen and cursing himself for not setting an alarm. He’d jolted out of sleep when he heard a slew of sirens roar by the open window, checked his watch, and bolted out the door. He stumbles into the production building and tries to walk towards the elevator without looking too frazzled. The door slides open instantly and he steps inside. He reaches out a finger to press the “door close” button, thinking he’s got just enough time to make it upstairs without being late, when a whirlwind of light brown hair rushes in and presses every. single. one. of the. damn. buttons. on. the. panel.

Gunhee turns to find a guy around his age with flat, ahjumma-like hair, grinning maniacally at him.

“What. The. Fuck?” he asks, trying to keep his voice calm and only barely succeeding.

The other guy smirks in triumph and simply shrugs. He turns to face the elevator doors as they open at every single floor

Gunhee needs to get to the 34th floor.   
Gunhee is going to kill him.

After about ten floors of this, Gunhee is ready to strangle the other guy. He wonders if there are CCTV cameras in the elevator and wonders what his chances are of beating this guy in a fight. Gunhee eyes his noodly arms and almost girlish legs and decides his chances are pretty good. He can see his own muscular pectoral muscles straining through the t-shirt under his blazer in the elevator’s mirror.

By now, the other guy is starting to get annoyed. He hasn’t gotten off the elevator yet so he must need to go to one of the upper floors too. “Why the fuck is this taking so long?” he grumbles.

“You know why, you bastard,” Gunhee shoots back.

“Because some dumb fuck pressed all the buttons,” he replies, glaring at Gunhee as if it was his fault.

“You started it!” Gunhee tries to protest, but the other guy is having none of it. Gunhee just hopes he’ll get off at one of the floors before the desire to punch him overwhelms him.

He does get off.   
At floor 34.   
The same as Gunhee.

Gunhee pushes past him to hurry towards the reception, hoping his new boss will excuse his tardiness on account of some asshole in the elevator. “Hi, I’m here to meet, uh, Zhou Mi.”

At that moment, a very flouncy well-dressed male appears from around a corner. “Oh! You’re here!” He peers around Gunhee and says, “Oh perfect! You’re both here!”

Gunhee slowly turns around with growing horror as he realizes who Zhou Mi is talking about.

“Heechul!” Zhou Mi chirps happily. “This is Gunhee, your new hairdresser!”

“No fucking way,” they both exclaim at the same time.

Zhou Mi winces a bit at the swear word before resuming his cheerful introduction. “He came highly recommended, from Kim Jaejoong himself!”

Heechul eyes Gunhee warily. “No,” he says simply.

“But, but, you need a hairdresser,” Zhou Mi sputters.

“I’ll just do my own hair,” Heechul announces.

This time, Gunhee and Zhou Mi reply at the same time, Zhou Mi in a nervous sweet voice and Gunhee in a blunt, “No.”

Heechul glares at them. Gunhee glares back.

Somehow, Zhou Mi convinces Heechul that Gunhee isn’t going to shave his head as payback (though Gunhee most certainly had considered it) and Gunhee forcibly shoves Heechul into the hairdresser’s chair. “If you move, these scissors will go right through your skull,” Gunhee says in a fake syrupy-sweet voice.

Zhou Mi stands to the side, gently patting Heechul’s shoulder to make sure he doesn’t explode. He gently pries open Heechul’s clenched fists and sets a brightly colored book in his hands. “Here. I got you one of those mangas you like.” Pacified, Heechul settles in his seat and says, “I’m going for an ethereal goddess look,” he informs Gunhee. “So don’t do something fucking idiotic and make me look like a hideous straight white boy. Or you,” he adds as an afterthought.

Gunhee pulls out the curling iron and wonders how hot it needs to be to cause third degree burns.

*

“Done,” Gunhee grunts.

Heechul looks up from his manga to stare at his reflection in the mirror. “Damn,” he says to himself. “I look fucking sexy.”

Gunhee rolls his eyes and replies, “Yeah, for an auntie.”

“Ya!” Heechul yells. He charges at him but Gunhee doesn’t move. Instead, he stares Heechul down and raises an eyebrow. “It’s an upgrade from ahjumma.”

“Fuck you,” Heechul replies.

“No thanks,” Gunhee replies with a smirk. “You’re not my type.”

A smile twitches on Heechul’s lips before he can stop it. “You’re friends with Jaejoong. Of course I’m your type.”

“You think you’re everyone’s type,” Zhou Mi reminds him.

Heechul shrugs and says, “I have a shoot at 4 tomorrow. Get your fucking ass out of bed earlier tomorrow so you don’t have to run towards the elevator like a fucking monkey.”

Gunhee walks away with a grin and hears Zhou Mi say, “I told you he was perfect! You guys are exactly the same!”

“No we’re not!” Heechul replies. “He’ll be a pushover. I can tell.”

“Wait, what is pushover? Is it the same as bastard?”

Heechul pats him on the back. “Seasoning, you really need to work on your Korean. And no, writing love poetry about the dweeby delivery boy doesn’t count.”


End file.
